A controller device (i.e., an integrated control circuit) for a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) circuit may support a family of converter types, such as a flyback converter circuit, a power factor correction (PFC) circuit, and/or a resonant mode converter circuit such as an LLC (inductor-inductor-capacitor) converter circuit. In some examples, a controller device for an SMPS circuit may be configured to control the operation of two or more conversion circuits of a power electronics device, such as a PFC stage and an LLC stage, or a PFC stage and a flyback stage.
A power electronics device may include one or more controller devices. For example, a power electronics device may include a separate controller device for a flyback stage that is configured to generate an auxiliary power supply for standby operation. The power electronics device may also include a main controller device configured to control a PFC stage and an LLC stage. Another power electronics device may include a single controller device that is configured to control the all of the conversion functions of the device.